


Santa

by brokenstitches



Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Father-Son Relationship, Letters to Santa, M/M, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Parents Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstitches/pseuds/brokenstitches
Summary: Draco finds out his son’s Christmas wishlist wasn’t what he had expected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Scorpius Malfoy
Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Santa

“S-Santa, s’that you?” 

Draco froze as he climbed out of the fireplace.

“Err, yes. Hello,” he said gruffly, keeping his face turned away.

“Mummy said you’d get my letter!” Scorpius said excitedly.

“Letter? Ah…” Draco wasn’t sure what the right response was.

“S’alright,” Scorpius beamed. “I’ll tell you now.”

“So besides a new book for mummy, what I want,” he continued eagerly, “is for daddy to come home for Christmas. He’s always busy at work but I’ve been _reeeaally_ good so if you can, please let daddy come home?”

Draco’s heart clenched.

“Of course, son. I can definitely manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know this is strictly not a Dramione story but it's implied Dramione with Hermione as Scorpius's mother and him wanting to get her a new book for Christmas! I just had this little plot bunny of a young boy not wanting anything else for Christmas except having his parent(s) home with him for the holidays and voila!


End file.
